Memoires of a Weasley
by Dawn of Erised
Summary: Key moments in the lives of the Weasley family. The ones we hear but do not see, and those that are alluded to, All written in these chapters, one for each Weasley Child before the destruction of Voldemort. slightly AU but follows cannon as we know it . Prompts from The Ultimate One Shot Challenge forum. Chapter 2: Ginny's brought home. to the childrens' surprise she's not a boy.
1. Different Types of Courage

**Summary: Key moments in the lives of the Weasley family. The ones we hear but do not see, and those that are alluded to, All written in these chapters, one for each Weasley Child before the destruction of Voldemort. Based on the forum prompts given at The Ultimate One Shot Challenge.**

**Chapter 1: Different Types of Courage**

**Prompts: Cruel Words, Betrayal, Fire, Cold**

* * *

The door to the Burrow slammed shut and a few seconds later, the rest of the Weasley family heard a crack of apparation which went echoing through the house. Around him dinner slowly resumed – before the children made their excuses:

"I…I've got to go feed pig."

"I'll help,"

"We're going to…"

"…Yeah."

The four youngest quickly escaped from the table.

Arthur put down his knife and fork –no longer willing to pretend to eat if his children were not there to see him. He got up, and moved to the living room. Wishing he could give any form of comfort to his wife who was quietly sobbing as she washed the dishes.

_"Dad, I've been promoted." _

Percy had sounded happier than he ever had been this past year.

_"Promoted Percy – "_

_"What to? Professional arse licker?" Fred laughed as George mimed licking something causing Ron and Ginny to laugh._

Percy had blushed in embarrassment. But had continued on regardless. A passionate fire in his eyes as he explained his new role.

_"I'll be junior advisor to the minister, sometimes sitting in court proceedings as a scribe. Not too glamorous but still…"_

_"Look Percy, Fudge isn't in his right mind at the moment. With our family being close to Dumbledore do you not think that there might be a chance that Fudge is just wanting you to soy on the family?"_

_"No! No dad, I got this promotion off my own back. It doesn't exactly help being in a family known for being in Dumbledore's back pocket."_

Arthur put his face into his hands as he remembered the cruel words both had spoken. The glares his sons and daughter had sent Percy's way.

_"What is that supposed to mean young man!?"_

_"Nothing! I'm just saying that with dad bumbling around the over funded muggle department, no ambitions to go further or to advance his political role within the ministry that I've found it really difficult to even gain a modicum of respect from some of my fellow workers."_

_"I have no need to go further Percival! You children are well cared for. You're all loved. Don't be so ungrateful." _

Then Percy had said things which caused the rest of his children to look down – they wouldn't say them out loud and Percy had taken them out of context but they had all – at one point or another felt the same way.

_"What good is love when we're bullied for our second hand robes. Pets passed down through four of us and wands handed down like heirlooms. What good is enjoying your job when you're forced to decide whether or not your children will miss out on a new robe or lunch that week. We're the laughing stock of the wizarding world and you're too stupid to know this!"_

Arthur sniffled slightly. He had thought that he'd taught his children to be respectful to themselves and then others will follow. Do not for any means compromise your morals – there is always another way you just have to look for it. Family comes before all else and to do what you love.

None of his children had been denied love and attention, none had turned out like the Malfoy's or the Bulstrode's children. Each child of his knew his or her own mind and was happy to pursue their own ambitions and goals.

In a few days' time, they would be going to Sirius' house. None of his children – at least the younger five had known that several death eaters had tried to gain access to the house already. They'd be staying for the foreseeable future as well according to Dumbledore.

A few days later once the sullen Weasleys had packed up and gone to Grimauld Place. Arthur found himself alone in a sitting room once more. His children all in bed, or at least upstairs; Molly was looking for cleaning supplies and making a list of anything that would need doing. All of the adults in Grimauld Place knew that magic could be used to help clean up a few rooms and it had been. However the physical labour of cleaning and tidying would hopefully keep the children's' minds off the seeming betrayal of their brother.

This time though, Arthur wasn't alone for long. Remus came in at some point just to sit quietly in the arm chair opposite and stare into the fire.

"I can't begin to understand Arthur." Remus began, nervous to disrupt the tense and thoughtful atmosphere. "Percy has a good head on his shoulders, even if it is misplaced at the moment."

Arthur looked up, his eyes haunted. "Does he?"

"Yes. It's rather brave of him actually. To stand up against his family and to do what he believes is right"

"Which is the problem."

Remus nodded. "Yes, but I think that soon, when Voldemort comes forward and announces himself, Percy will realise he is wrong. Then he will do all that he can to make sure that he is forgiven for his past mistakes."

Remus leaned forward and conjured two glasses before pouring fire whiskey into them. "I truly believe that he will be back with you before this war is over. He will surprise you immensely and having grown at the same time. All children make at least one big mistake in their lives."

Arthur took a swig of his whiskey and nodded at Remus, "Bill had almost killed his entire group on his fifth outing in the egyption pyramids working for the goblins. Charlie had gotten his –at the time – girlfriend pregnant when he was just sixteen. The mother had miscarried, Charlie had never really recovered. No one else knows about that though-they were going to tell Molly when it happened. I found out quite by accident."

Remus smiled slightly "There, this is just Percy's mistake – it has bad timing but it will right itself. Don't you worry." After finishing his drink Remus left Arthur to his thoughts.

Arthur continued looking at the fire for a few minutes. Hoping that Remus was right; before he too, went off to bed.

* * *

**Hey guys here's my new story. I hope you all enjoy it. Each chapter will have between 500 – 1000 words. One chapter per Weasley child. I will tell you that this has no association with Family Time. Though I ask if you've not already read Family Time that you do so.**

**Again Thank you for reading. I hope you've enjoyed it. Any comments will be happily received :-)**

**Dawn of Erised x**


	2. Family Values

**Summary: Key moments in the lives of the Weasley family. The ones we hear but do not see, and those that are alluded to, All written in these chapters, one for each Weasley Child before the destruction of Voldemort. Based on the forum prompts given at The Ultimate One Shot Challenge.**

**Chapter 1: Family Values**

**Prompts: Day, Difference, Welcoming home, Happiness**

* * *

Bill Weasley was extremely excited. His dad had let him babysit his younger brothers while he went to pick up mummy and baby from St Mungo's Hospital. As the fire flared green he watched as a very tired but happy looking mum came out of the floo, followed by his dad and a basket carrier.

"Billy, I hope you haven't been waiting here for too long." Molly gushed as she spotted her eldest sitting on the settee in front of the fire.

"No Mum, 'm fine. Just waiting.:" Bill hugged his mother and walked over to Arthur who was putting the carrier onto the table. "Is that my new brother? Why is his blanket yellow?"

Arthur laughed at Bill. "Go and collect your brothers William." He said, ignoring the question.

Huffing slightly Bill ran outside to the little orchard that had been planted when Bill had turned six, each child got their own row of trees, and a new tree would be planted every birthday.

"Guys, guys the baby's home!" Bill called to his brothers. Percy looked up from where he was attempting to a read a 'Rory is a Dragon' chidlren's book to Fred and George, threw it onto the ground an ran inside. Charlie and Bill each held one hand of the twins, both could walk but neither hand quite grasped running around just yet.

The four slowly jogged into to house to find Molly holding a red-eyed Ron, clearly just waking from a nap, and Percy was talking Arthurs ear off, trying to weedle information about their new brother.

As Fred and George kneeled on their chairs to look at the basket on the table, Bill sat down and waited, with Charlie looking at Bill before copying him.

Molly handed Ron to his father before picking up the yellow bundle from the basket.

"Mum, boys don't wear yellow!"

"Yeah!"

"What's his name?"

"did you name him fred?"

"Can you name him George?"

"Boys!" Arthur's stern voice came from behind them, "Sit down and listen to your mother."

All six boys turned to stare at their mother. None of them blinking,

Molly laughed at all of them. " Thank you boys. Now, I know you were expecting a younger brother."

The boys nodded.

"However your youngest sibling is quite a surprise to all of us. I'd like you to meet your younger sister: Ginevra Molly Weasley."

A heartbet of silence, before rush of young people ran and surrounded Molly,

"Aww she's cute."

"Can we send her back? I wanted another brother."

"Ginny for short mum, Ginevra sounds old."

"Mum can I hold her."

"I'm older I want to hold her."

"Hey, I'm the oldest. Mum I can hold her right?"

"Boys, please you will _all _get a chance to hold your sister. Don't panic. For now though little Ginny needs sleep." Molly announced, the baby in her arms had begun to squirm and squeal. She needed feeding and changing. Molly gave Arthur a look before turning and heading upstairs. There was pause before Arthur was surrounded by questions,

"When will she be able to play Quidditch?"

"It's almost dinner time, why does she need to sleep?"

And "When will we get a new brother?"

Arthur laughed again at his young children, placing Ron into his highchair, motioned for the others to sit around the table, taking out a packet of exploding snap from noe of the draws and letting the other boys play with them as he began to make a quick tea.

"Ginny won't be able to play Quidditch until she's much older." _Never! My little princes won't be attacked by bludgers or up several feet in the air with a potential to fall and break her neck_. The overly protective voice added to in his head.

"We won't be giving you a new brother Percy. You'll have to make do with Ginny." Arthur turned and looked at the table, in his most serious voice he told his children, "She'll be your responsibility. You're all her big brothers and you must protect her and each other. We cannot function if there is discord amoung the ranks."

Charlie jumped up and saluted, "Yes sir."

He grabbed some of the cutlery and started passing it around the table, Fred and George were 'helping' Arthur put glasses on the table and Bill and Percy placed the mats down.

Once all were seated and eating, Arthur told the boys of the new rooming arrangements. "As your sister is now here boys, the rooms will have to be moved around. Bill, Charlie you two will share a room. It will get you used to Hogwarts and you can both be trusted to behave. Percy, Fred….Percy you can have Charlie's old room and Fred, George you two can share a room providing you both promise to go to sleep without playing up?"

Solemn nods were given by the four year olds, which Arthur didn't believe for a moment. However he decided to carry on rather than lose an argument with two four year olds.

"Percy, you and Ron can share a room, Ginny will sleep with you mother and I until I can convert the attic into two floors."

"Dad, I don't like the Attic. I wont share with Ron either. Why can't I share with Bill and Charlie?"

"Bill and Charlie need their own rooms they're both older now. Ginny will also need her own room when she's old enough. When Bill is off at Hogwarts we'll move his bed into Charlie's room and I'll convert the attic. This leaves Charlie wth his own room for most of the year. Fred and George can still share which means you can have Bill's old room and Ron can have his own room and so can Ginny,

"Look boys I know its not ideal, but we will get through this, we're family and that means putting up with things because we must. You wont always get along, but we will manage and come off stronger at the end.

"Now eat up, the sooner you put those dishes in the sink the sooner I can teach you how to play Quidditch without your mother finding out about it."

What followed was one of the quietest Weasley family meals for a long time.

* * *

**Hey guys so that was the second chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. As you can tell – this story is not chronological an none of the next generation will ever be mentioned. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Each chapter will have between 500 – 1000 words. One chapter per Weasley child. I will tell you that this has no association with Family Time. Though I ask if you've not already read Family Time that you do so.**

**Again Thank you for reading. I hope you've enjoyed it. Any comments will be happily received :-)**

**Dawn of Erised x**


End file.
